Two Dudes And A Park
by DarkAlley34
Summary: Join Mordecai, Rigby, and the rest of the Regular Show crew on some of their awesome untold adventures in the park! Watch as their characters progress as they go through some good, hilarious, and life-threatening times! WARNING: You can read this, but it'll turn into Morby later. Plus there's some in the beginning. Thanks! :-)


**TWO DUDES AND A PARK**

**This is the first story of a long Morby series. In this story they are just friends, but in later stories they will be together. There is a little Morby in the beginning, but it's just an intro. This story is not that bad so it's Rated T. for teen themes. If you like what you hear than enjoy. Warning: If you do not like Morby than you can read it, but it'll turn into Morby later.**

CHAPTER 1: RAKING SOME LEAVES

What if you loved someone so much that you couldn't live without them? If that person died than you would die. If you were both about to die than what would be the last words you would tell that person? What would you do if you and that person was about to die?

We begin our story in an apocalyptic world. Of course the world of Regular Show is always like this, but this was worse. Their world was about to end.

There was Mordecai the blue jay and Rigby the raccoon. They were in the only standing shelter left. They were the last two things living things on Earth, but they would not last much longer. Their world was about to completely obliterate from the events outside.

Mordecai and Rigby knew this. They were just sitting, holding each other, on the floor of the shelter. They were crying thinking about all of their friends, family, and everybody else dying and that they were next.

Then Mordecai spoke out. "I love you Rigby!"

Rigby painfully, but lovingly answered. "I love you too Mordecai!"

(4 years earlier)

"I'm going to beat you this time Mordecai!"

"Sure Rigby I'm sure this is different from the thirty other times you've said that today!"

"Stop talking!" The two were playing Strong Johns during one of their usual "breaks".

"Come on baby! Come on baby!" Rigby was desperately trying to beat him and prove that he could.

Rigby kept trying as hard as he could, but couldn't enough and Mordecai one.

"Whooooo! Thirty-one times in a row, want to lose some more Rigby?" Mordecai asked chuckling.

"The only reason you're winning is because I'm worn out from work!" Rigby tried to make up an excuse.

"You don't work anyways you just won't admit that you suck at video games!" Mordecai said getting a little mad.

Then they began to argue.

"No you suck at video games!" "No you suck at video games!"

Then they tackled each other and started wrestling like they did a lot.

Suddenly their gumball machine boss Benson entered the living room and spoke out in rage. "Mordecai and Rigby!"

The two jumped in shock and turned towards their boss. Then Mordecai spoke out.

"Benson we were just…" Benson cut Mordecai off.

"Doing what, playing one of your dumb video games while you two are supposed to be working?!"

"Uh we were just taking a break." Mordecai said hoping Benson would calm down.

"No I told you two slackers to rake the leaves, if you two don't go outside and rake the leaves right now, YOU'RE FIRED!"

Benson said angrily and left the living room.

"Ahhh! Dude I don't want to rake the leaves! Raking the leaves blows!" Rigby said disgusted.

"Come on dude! We'll just rake the leaves fast and then we'll play more video games." Mordecai said seriously.

"Fine, let's rake the stupid leaves!" Rigby said lazily.

After talking they walked out of the house and to the garage to get a couple of rakes.

They raked for five minuets and then Rigby spoke.

"Dude let's quit." Rigby said already disgusted.

"Come on man! We just got out here! How can you already be tired?!"

"Uhhhhh! I'm just so bored!"

"Come on cheer up dude! Benson's giving everyone the day off tomorrow remember?"

"Oh ya! Benson never gives us a day off! What's so special about tomorrow?"

"Maybe he finally got a date or something!"

They both laughed.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow anyways?" Rigby asked excitedly curios.

"I was thinking we could hit up the arcade…"

"Awww yeahhh!" Rigby said excitedly.

"and that we could go watch a movie…"

"Awww yeahhh!" Rigby said even more excitedly.

"umm… oh and go to the Coffee Shop"

"Awww… uhh! The Coffie Shop?!" Rigby said disgusted.

"Ya, what's wrong? We always go to the Coffee Shop dude."

"The only reason you want to keep going there is because of Margaret!"

"What? That's not true." Mordecai said in his calm tone.

"Yes it is and you no it!"

"You just keep saying, "Let's go to the Coffee Shop, let's go to the Coffee Shop." Rigby said in a high-pitched tone mimicking Mordecai.

"I'm sick of it!" Rigby blasted.

"Come on man! We always have fun there! I know you like going to see Eileen."

"Stop talking!"

Rigby then began throwing weak punches at Mordecai while Mordecai laughed.

"Come on dude! There's so many other better places we could go to! Cheezers, the bowling alley, Wing Kingdom, come on man!"

"Nah, lets just go to the Coffee Shop dude. It'll be fun just like it always is."

"Alright fine. I guess it will be."

"Great!" Mordecai said extremely happily.

"So when are you going to make a move on Margaret anyways?"

"Oh, a, soon… very soon dude!"

"Dude you've been saying that forever! Why don't you actually make a move on her?!"

"You can't rush these things dude! I just haven't had the right time yet."

"Dude, it's been forever, there's been plenty of times! You're just too afraid to try!"

"Hay, well I don't you see you trying to make a move on Eileen."

"Dude I don't like Eileen!" Rigby said angrily.

"Well I don't see you trying to make a move on any other girls."

"Well maybe I just don't want a girlfriend right now. I want it to be all about Rigby."

"Whatever dude."

The two kept raking leaves throughout the rest of the park for a couple hours or so. Summer was ending and fall was beginning creating a lot of leaves for them to rake. They kept talking about video games, how dumb Benson was, they even spit a few rhymes. It was the only way the two knew how to keep each other entertained throughout their boring job. The sun was setting now and they had just finished raking up the leaves.

"Finally!" Rigby shouted in a completely exhausted way.

"I know dude! This took forever!" Mordecai said yawning.

"I'm so tired! I'm so bored! I'm so hungry! I'm so thirsty!" Rigby shouted and pouted.

"Come on lets go back to the house dude."

"Gladly!"

They were almost back to the house when, suddenly, out of the bushes…

"Raaaaahhhhh!" Muscleman roared.

Muscleman and High Five Ghost had jumped out of a bush and scared Mordecai and Rigby half to death making them fall to the ground.

"Hahahahahahaha" Muscleman laughed maniacally.

"What the heck Muscleman?!" Mordecai yelled still in shock mode.

"Ya Muscleman! You could have given us heart attacks!" Rigby yelled even in a more shocked mode.

"You should have seen the look on your faces when we scared you guys! You know who else should have seen the look on your faces when we scared you guys? MY MOM!" Muscleman expectedly said.

Then Muscleman and Fives high-fived each other in satisfaction.

"Muscleman we're sick of you always pranking us!" Mordecai said sternly.

"If you keep doing this you're going to kill us one day!" Rigby said in the same way as Mordecai.

"What?! I haven't even been pranking you guys that much!" Muscleman argued.

"Muscleman! Don't you remember?!" Mordecai yelled back.

"Remember what?" Muscleman asked confused.

"During the summer?" Rigby asked seriously.

"Uhhhhh…" Muscleman thought.

(Flashback to the summer that was now ending.)

Mordecai is walking into his room when a bucket of icy water falls on his head from the doorway above. Muscleman and Fives come out his closet laughing.

"What the heck dude?!" Mordecai shrieked.

Rigby was carrying a plate with a pizza pouch on it to the living room when he tripped over a rope that was placed in front of the entrance. Muscleman and Fives appeared from behind the couch laughing.

"What the heck man?!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai and Rigby were driving in the golf cart when they ran over spikes that made all the tires blow out. Mordecai lost control and the cart slammed hard into a tree by the lake making it catch on fire along with Mordecai and Rigby. They quickly ran into the lake. Muscleman and Fives were laughing behind another tree. Then Mordecai and Rigby came out of the water.

"MUSCLMAN!" Mordecai and Rigby both shouted in a tone so loud that they didn't even know they could make.

(Flashback ends.)

Muscleman and Fives were laughing hysterically. They then noticed Mordecai and Rigby staring at them like Death. Muscleman cleared his throat.

"Come on guys that's not that bad." Muscleman said trying to calm them down.

"Not that bad?! You could have killed us! After your little golf cart prank we had to go to the hospital for weeks!" Mordecai said aggressively.

"I still get sore from that!" Rigby said angrily.

"Alright I won't prank you guys as much." Muscleman finally said.

"No! You're not going to prank us at all!" Mordecai talked back.

"What?! I don't have to make that promise! Muscleman talked back.

"Fine! Let's make a bet." Mordecai proposed.

"What kind of a bet?" Muscleman asked suspiciously.

"Whoever pranks the other team the best from now until Halloween has to stop pranking the other team forever." Mordecai explained.

"Ehhhhh… I want a little more motivation than that." Muscleman said in a non-caring tone.

"Fine! Which ever team loses has to give all of the money they made working at the park from now until then to the other team." Mordecai added.

"Okay, it's a bet." Muscleman agreed.

Muscleman then put out his hand towards Mordecai to confirm the bet. Mordecai shook his hand.

"Hahaha! I can't believe you guys just made that bet! There's no way you guys could ever beat me! Hahaha!" Muscleman said positively.

"No you won't because were going to prank you two so good and you'll have to give us all of your moneeeyyy!" Rigby talked back.

"Ooooohhhhh!" Mordecai and Rigby both yelled.

"Hah, whatever, you're never going to win anyways. Later grandmas!" Muscleman shouted back as he and Fives ran away into the, now, night.

Mordecai and Rigby then started too finish walking back to the house.

"Dang, I can't believe Muscleman!" Rigby said frustrated.

"I know! He thinks he can just walk all over us! We're going to stop it."

"How? He's a way better pranker than us. I'm scared man! I don't want to die!"

"Don't worry dude. We'll prank him so good that he'll never even think about pranking us ever again."

Mordecai and Rigby finally made it back to the house. Between raking the leaves and Muscleman's little prank they were completely exhausted as they walked through the front door. They were very hungry.

"Hay Mordecai, do you want to get something to eat from the kitchen?" Rigby asked hungrily.

His stomach roared begging for food.

"Definitely dude!" Mordecai said in a very exhausted way.

They walked into the kitchen. It was a good kitchen, but the best part was that they shared it so every once and a while they would find something unexpected.

"Uhhhhh! I'll go find us something to eat Mordecai." Rigby tiredly said.

"You want me to make us some coffee dude?" Mordecai asked already knowing Rigby's answer.

"Yes, pleaaaaassssseeeee….." Rigby trailed on as he went to look for something for them to eat.

Then Mordecai went to fix up some coffee. Rigby scuffled around looking through cabinet after cabinet, but finding basically nothing except a few pieces of bread, a can of soup, and a half eaten family size bag of chips.

"Mordecai there's nothing here!"

"Did you check the fridge?" Mordecai said while trying to make coffee through his exhaustion.

Rigby then walked over to the outdated refrigerator to check. To his surprise, if nothing else that happened today was good, at least he got a happy ending.

"Ooooohhhhh!" Rigby screamed seaming to come right out of his state of tiredness.

Mordecai flinched in shock a little from the sudden outburst. He couldn't much though; he was too tired to do hardly anything.

"What is it Rigby?"

"Oohh! Oohh! Oohh!" Rigby kept saying not calming down at all.

"Rigby what is it!" Mordecai said a little irritated.

Mordecai wanted to know what could possibly be that good right now. Rigby answered, but he didn't seam to even here Mordecai's tone. He was just too excited.

"Dude! It's a grilled cheese deluxe!"

Now Mordecai had something to be happy about.

"From Cheezers?!"

"From Cheezerrrrrsssss!"

"Yes! Finally dude! Something good! Let me have a bite dude!"

Mordecai wanted it so bad. The two boys only had a small breakfast in the morning, but nothing else today. They both had a pancake and syrup, a bagel, and some orange juice, but nothing more. They didn't even check the clock to see what time it was. Usually checking for food and making some coffee would take nothing more than a few minuets for them, but tonight… They'd been in there for a while. Mordecai then reached out his hands for it seaming to forget that Rigby was holding it.

"Whoo! Get back dude! I don't have to give this to you!"

"Come on dude! I deserve half of this!"

Right now Mordecai could punch Rigby, knock him out, and eat the sandwich all by himself in the mood that he was in. Still though, it was his best friend so it would take a lot more than a sandwich for him to punch Rigby. Would he do it at all?

"Hay dude! I found it so I can do what ever I want with it!"

"Well I'm the one that told you to check the fridge so I deserve half of it!"

"Finders keepers dude!"

"Rigby!"

"Finders keepers, losers go shut up and let me eat my sandwich!"

"Give me the sandwich!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

So then they started shoving each other again. Two times in one day! Actually three! At breakfast they fought over which video game was the best. I told you they fought a lot.

"Rigby I deserve… half… of that… sandwich!"

Mordecai gave Rigby a good shove that flew him back a little while he yanked the bag with the sandwich out of his hands. For a split second Mordecai thought he got it and stood in satisfaction staring at the bag. Yep, he shouldn't have done that. In that split second Rigby had ran towards Mordecai and threw himself at him. Mordecai never saw it coming. Rigby usually couldn't tackle Mordecai, but with his hunger and Mordecai's exhaustion this time he did. He sent Mordecai flying back onto the kitchen floor, grabbed the sandwich, and ran out of the kitchen. It all happened so quick for Mordecai, but now that hunger kicked back in. In a second he was back up and chasing after Rigby.

"Rigby!"

Mordecai had almost caught up to him, but then Rigby got on his classic all fours and flew up the stairs with the bag in his mouth. Mordecai finally made it up the stairs too, but now he didn't know where Rigby was. He knew Rigby really well so he used knowledge to find him. He also knew that Rigby was not the smartest raccoon in the world.

"Where's the most obvious place he would be? Our room!"

Then Mordecai proceeded to their room. The door wasn't even locked. It was true he wasn't that smart, but both of them weren't thinking straight. Inside they both felt like collapsing. It didn't take Mordecai long to find Rigby, actually only a glance. Rigby was under his trampoline, but he didn't seem to realize that he had a long tail sticking out from under it.

"I found you Rigby! Give me half of the…"

Mordecai lifted up the trampoline. It was too late. Rigby had eaten it in a matter of seconds. Rigby then laughed at Mordecai, he wasn't thinking straight. He was actually a little delirious.

"Mordecai I, (laughter), you chased me, but you didn't even get a bite, (more laughter).

"Rigby! I can't believe you! I mean, (gasp)."

"What Mordecai? You mean you're a hungry loser? Is that what you meeeee, (even more laughter)."

"Rigby! Who was that grilled cheese for?!"

"Oh it was umm… Wait what?"

"The grilled cheese! Who bought the grilled cheese?!"

Rigby then looked at the bag. Of coarse, good old Benson's name was on it. Sounds familiar doesn't it? Rigby, with the little energy he had left, snapped into a very serious mode.

"It's just… Benson! Oh my gosh dude!"

"What the heck Rigby?! You did the exact same thing to Benson!"

"Hay at least I didn't lie this time!"

"Uhhh! I can't believe this!"

"Dude, we have the day off tomorrow. Lets just go and buy another one and Benson will never know. Besides dude, he won't get that mad even if he finds out."

"I don't know dude. Benson's been acting really mad lately."

"Oh ya. Why's he so mad anyways?"

"I don't know dude, but if he found out he might fire us this time. What time does Cheezers open?"

"I think at like 8a.m."

"Okay dude, I'll set our alarm clock to 8a.m. so we can get the grilled cheese and bring it back here before work would start at 9."

"Alright, hay wait, if Benson's giving everyone the day off than doesn't that mean that he's giving himself a day off too."

"No dude, he probably just wants the place to himself."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe he has something important to do. Either way though, we can't take that chance."

"Alright, sounds good, good night Mordecai."

Before Mordecai could even answer back, Rigby was already out. He wasn't even on his uncomfortable trampoline. He was still lying on the even more uncomfortable floor where he had eaten. Mordecai then quickly set the alarm clock before he conked out too. Then he slipped in his nice comfortable bed, lied his head down, and was instantly asleep just like his friend beside him. They couldn't have stayed awake even if they had wanted too, but it was good they fell asleep. They had a big day tomorrow.

**End of the first chapter! Well, I hoped you liked it. I know it was a weird beginning, but don't worry! It will all make sense later. Also there won't be much Morby for a while; I just want to make it as believable as possible. There'll be a lot of it later, if I get that far. Please tell me if my grammar was good and if you could understand who was talking easily. Also I hope that I made the characters act like they do on the show. So if you like it than please, fave, follow, and comment. Please DO NOT make bad comments though. Constructive criticism is fine, but if it's just rude than please DON'T do it. Thank you and there'll be much more to come. Especially during the summer! :-)**


End file.
